Winter Rose
by mrzcullen4eva
Summary: Overweight Rosemarie Hathaway runs from her home when she catches her best friend making out with the love of her life. Years later a new improved Rose is forced back. Will she be fall prey to Dimitri's charm or will the past continue to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys. I have been reading fanfiction for a couple of years now and this is my first story. Please be nice and i will try not to disappoint.! THANKS.! :)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

Lisa and Rose were in her bedroom finishing their homework when she noticed that Lisa kept glancing at her.

"What's wrong, Vasilisa?" Rose teased, knowing full well how much Lisa hated her first name; it was almost as much as Rose hated her first name-Rosemarie.

But either Lisa didn't care or didn't notice because she didn't react like expected.

"Please come with me?" Lisa whimpered.

Rose knew what she was talking about almost instantaneously, and was instantly on guard. Why did she have to go to the mall where everyone would stare at the plain differences between the two best friends.

Lisa was perfect. She had pin-straight strawberry blonde hair, emphasised by her wide emerald-green eyes that were framed by long black lashes. Her perfectly straight teeth were hidden behind her gorgeous pink plump lips that were beneath her straight nose. She had the bone structure every girl wanted, and the curves that any model would envy. And since God loves her so much, he also made her family rich. It wasn't any surprise that she was popular.

Rose was not as lucky.

She was the opposite of her gorgeous best friend. Rose had curly, frizzy dark brown hair. Her thick-rimmed glasses hid her brown eyes that were set above her button nose. She had red lips that were slightly off balance and her cheeks were too high up on her face. Her ears were slightly pointed making her look like a hobbit, and she could lose some weight. She was the geek of the school. She let anybody, and everybody walk all over her because she had always had low self-esteem. Lisa was the only person that understood her, besides _him_.

Lisa was a predator in the shopping mall and was only satisfied once she had been in every store at least twice. Rose couldn't care less. She hated shopping, only because she would always feel hurt whenever she tried on clothes and they were too small. Some people at school mock her for being a nerd and when they run out of insults, they pick on her weight. Shopping made her believe them and she would always end up feeling depressed and Rose knew that Lisa hated seeing her best friend hurting so she tried to get out of it whenever it was brought up.

"I don't know-"Rose started, uneasily.

"Oh, come on. We haven't been to the mall in ages." Lisa begged.

Rose felt her resolve waver as she stared down at her best friends pleading face. Lisa saw her friends' uncertainty and acted quickly.

"Please, please, please. You don't even have to try anything on." Lisa offered, pushing her bottom lip out a bit and widening her eyes slightly. This was her irresistible pout that she used to get what she wanted.

"Fine," Rose hesitated as Lisa started jumping up and down. "But I'm not trying anything on." She finished.

At that, Lisa calmed a bit and stared-disgruntled- at the sofa.

"Oh, alright then." She grumbled, standing up in search of her keys.

When she had successfully managed to locate her car keys that were apparently in her back pocket, they both started walking towards the door.

"Mum, I'm going to the mall with Lisa." Rose shouted through the house. When she heard a faint 'alright then.' They both proceeded towards Lisa's car.

It was a wonderful car. A stunning Baby Blue-custom made- SSC Ultimate Aero TT with a New Twin-Turbo V8, all new aluminium engine block, standard HRE Monoblok wheels and an Azentek Atlas computer infotainment system. It also included a 10-speaker audio/CD/DVD system, video/DVD screen, back-up camera, air-conditioning, and trunk space as standard equipment. The seats were leather and it was probably the thing that Lisa loved most in her life-aside for her family and Rose- as she should, seeing as it cost $485,000 and was only one in twenty-four of the SSC Ultimate Aero TT ever made.

Once they had arrived at the mall and started browsing the stores, Lisa tried persuading Rose- like she expected- to try on some outfits.

"Come on," she started, "Just one top."

Rose had the sudden impulse to walk out of the mall and sit on the curb until Lisa's shopping spree was over, but once she saw her best friends face she sighed, defeated.

Resigned, Rose took the blue silk from her hands and reluctantly walked to the changing booths. After changing into the t-shirt, Rose walked out to get Lisa's opinion. What she saw shattered her world completely.

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapter was so short but i am new at this and i just wanted to upload this so that i could figure everything out. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.! Leave feedback. i really want to know what could make it better and if you have any ideas that i can use.! if i do use them i will give you total credit.! thanks.! :)<p> 


	2. Returning Home

Hi guys and gals,

So sorry for the extremely long wait but my mother unfortunately passed away from a drunk driving accident over 2 and a half years ago and I couldn't find the time to do any writing. I now have a good hold on my life and have decided to take back up writing. I'm a little rusty so please don't be too harsh and I'm, again, so sorry for the wait and I hope you can forgive me and my short chapter  
>mrzcullen4eva<p>

* * *

><p>7 YEARS LATER<p>

"Are you here for business or pleasure?", the ticket checker purrs with a sly smile and a slow scan of my person.

I internally grimace at his disgusting and pathetic pick-up attempt whilst trying to yank my ticket back so I can get my bags and get the hell away from this creep.

"Hey! My eyes are up here asshole!" I click my fingers in front of his face when he gets a bit distracted looking at my goods.

After what seems like forever, he finally releases my ticket and I can make my way to the baggage claim... At least there's no big crowd around the baggage claim because he held me back for so long...Perv.

I cringe when I realise that I am actually back in Montana. Looking up at the mountains in the distance my heart clenches when I remember the reason I left to LA. I immediately shake it off and wipe distractedly at the tears that managed to escape my eyes and stalk off towards the car rental area.

After having to deal with the car rental creep who was willing to give me a "discount" if I blew him in his office, I speed through the weaving trails of the forest of Montana in my black Mercedez-Benz, s-Class Coupe and tried not to cry when I drive past St Vladimir's Academy.

"No. No. No. You're here for Adrian. They aren't worth shit. Screw them. You're better than this...better than them." I repeated this litany throughout the drive, strengthening myself for the inevitable "reunion".

When I pulled outside Adrian's palatial home, I could see that the party had already started.

"Great, I'm late. Thanks pervs of Montana." I whisper ironically to myself, stepping out of the car.

Walking up to the door I can't help but glance down at myself and grin. Dark red casual lace dress, half sleeves, slim black belt, killer spiked heels, pin-straight hair, perfect make-up.

"This is going to be interesting" I smirk and bring my hand up to ring the door, chuckling when I hear "Big Butts" begin to resonate through the house.

"That is certainly a unique welcome" I say to myself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity" I hear from the gate on the side of the house. I squeal when I realise who is speaking and sprint towards him (which, may I add, is incredibly amazing, considering my 5 inch heels)

"ADRIAN!" I giggle, feeling giddy when he picks me up and twirls me around, his deep chuckle vibrating my bones.

"I missed you..." I whisper to him when we finally settle, my hands on his biceps and his around my waist.

He grins down at me with soft eyes, "Me too, little dhampir"

"Are you ever going to tell me what that nickname means?" I question with an eyebrow raised, unable to be completely serious due to the immense joy I am reveling in at the moment.

"Sorry, not in this lifetime baby girl" he responds, grinning.

All of a sudden he takes my hand and stares deeply into my eyes, looking very serious and asks, "Are you ready for this Rose? I don't want to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable."

Whilst I cringe at the reminder of what - or who - is on the other side of the gate, I can't help but soften when I realise that Adrian would actually let me leave if that was what I wanted.

"I'm never gonna be ready for this Adrian," I whisper, "But I am not gonna leave you high and dry on your celebratory night." This decision takes root in my body and I realise that I can take whatever happens.

"Well then," he smirks, with a glimmer in his eyes, "allow me the honour of escorting the new and improved Rose Hathaway"

I take a deep breath and settle my hand on his offered arm and I grin determindedly up into his proud eyes and we step through the gate.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think. Who would you rather Rose end up with; Adrian, Dimitri or another VA character. Comment your thoughts and I'll use whichever is the more popular vote.<p>

Will definitely update within the week. Thanks guys and gals. :)


End file.
